


Пыль — к пыли

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [6]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: Не бойтесь, герцог, я никому не скажу.
Relationships: Rufus Barma/Xerxes Break
Series: драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848685
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Пыль — к пыли

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** [Oriv](https://ficbook.net/authors/2839280)

Брейку не место на сцене, посреди дорогих декораций, призванных изображать пресыщенную роскошью жизнь. Такому, как он, дорога в шапито, на рыцарский турнир, в грязную подворотню или же в тень колонн, подальше от взглядов значительных вельмож и аристократии.

Брейк стоит в свете софитов на сцене оперы Риверры, заносчиво задрав подбородок и ехидно прищурив глаз. Клоун готовится выступать: растрёпанные волосы искрятся февральским снегом, заношенный плащ развивается от несуществующего ветра, а верная трость демонстративно брошена в зал под ноги единственному зрителю — я складываю своё оружие.

Руфус небрежно отпихивает её в сторону — такую капитуляцию принимать он не намерен — Брейк улыбается и стягивает плащ, роняя его на пол. Пыль — к пыли, грязь — к грязи. Садится на край сцены, болтает ногами и стаскивает с них нелепые ботинки.

— Ну у вас и предпочтения, герцог! — заявляет он, округляя рот в нарочитом изумлении.

Руфус прищуривается и закрывает лицо веером — обычным бумажным, а не стальным тэссэном. Он мог бы ответить, что это не предпочтения, а банальная логика, но он ещё не сошёл с ума.

Не настолько сошёл.

Брейк пожимает плечами и плавным движением вскакивает на ноги (сапоги падают вниз с глухим стуком), развязывает жабо и отбрасывает его в сторону, недовольно кривясь.

— Леди Шерон сама подбирала, а вы, — говорит он, тяжело вздыхая.

Так, словно отчитывает капризного ребёнка.

Руфус в ответ на это лишь возводит глаза к потолку. Обычно его называют красивым, великолепным или неземным. Эти слова используют все, приходящие в оперу. Руфус предпочитает слово «пошлый». Лепнина, позолота, пафосность — никогда не ассоциировалась у него с красотой.

В отличии от Брейка, уже успевшего стянуть с себя брюки с исподним и остаться только в расстёгнутой рубашке.

— И не просите, её снимать не буду, — отвечает Брейк на немое возмущение, проскальзывающее в изломе бровей Руфуса.

Радужка Брейка — лукавые отблески адского пламени, зрачок — провал в бездну.

— К тому же, Ваше Трепачество, вас же совсем другое интересует? — голос нарочно низкий и хриплый, с издевательскими нотками, так ясно слышимыми в придыхании перед обращением.

Это дешёвая провокация, но Руфус ведётся, чувствуя, как тело окатывает жаркой волной. Брейк ухмыляется, по-звериному — будто не человек вовсе — уходит в глубь сцены и возвращается со стулом. Позолоченная резьба, изящные ножки — банально настолько, что впору топить им печь. Руфус хмыкает и впивается взглядом в Брейка, небрежно развалившегося на стуле. Ноги широко раздвинуты — и так бледная кожа, в свете софитов выглядит фарфором — тело расслаблено, голова откинута назад, выставляя напоказ шею с острым кадыком. Брейк проводит рукой от ключиц до бедра слитным плавным движением, царапает живот, на котором расцветают розовые полосы, невесомо касается уже вставшего члена, растирает выступившую каплю смазки большим пальцем. Напрягается, перетекает в другую позу: наклоняется вперёд, ловит уже поплывший взгляд Руфуса, подносит ладонь ко рту. Лижет демонстративно, широко, ни на секунду не прерывая зрительного контакта. Опускает руку ниже — всё ещё не отрывая глаз — двигает плавно, постепенно наращивая амплитуду: от головки до всей длины. В противовес резко вскидывает бёдра вверх, прикусывает нижнюю губу до крови — зёрна граната на снегу — сдерживая глубинные стоны, небрежно откидывает набок чёлку, на мгновение позволяя увидеть пустую глазницу.

Руфус впитывает каждую секунду, оседающую на лёгких, ломающую ритм дыхания. Его плащ уже давно валяется у подножья кресла помятым бежевым облаком, а брюки с бельём чуть приспущены. Они с Брейком не двигаются в одном ритме: Руфус любит быстрее и резче.

Брейк пронзает его острым, чересчур расчётливым взглядом из-под посеребрённых инеем ресниц. Подстраивается, обхватывает головку, двигается агрессивней, до пошлых влажных звуков, заполняющих зал. Такой музыки здесь ещё не звучало.

К финалу они приходят одновременно с негромким, полузадушенным стоном. Белёсые капли спермы на розовато-расцарапанной коже выглядят жемчужинами. Брейк дышит жадно, откинувшись на спинку, снова выставляя шею в апофеозе беззащитности.

Руфус брезгливо вытирает платком следы своего падения.

— Смешно, не правда ли, герцог? — интересуется Брейк, после чего разражается искусственным смехом.

Ха. Ха. Ха. Каждый смешок, как оторванная от грозди виноградина.

Руфус поправляет одежду, отряхивает плащ и смотрит на сцену. Взгляд у него одновременно больной и заносчивый.

— Подожди, — говорит Брейк и спрыгивает в зал.

Подходит ближе, по пути сбрасывая рубашку. Прижимает чужую чуть дрожащую руку к печати контрактора — грязному клейму грешника. Тянется за поцелуем, запуская пальцы в и так растрёпанные карминовые волосы.

Руфус отвечает, неловко прижимает к себе, поражаясь остроте чужих лопаток.

— Не бойтесь, герцог, я никому не скажу, — Брейк отстраняется с нежной улыбкой.

Которой никогда не было у него, но которая появлялась у Кевина, когда он задумывался о чём-то по-летнему тёплом и думал, что его не видят.

Брейк звонко смеётся и рассыпается чёрной пылью.

Пыль — к пыли, прах — к праху.

Руфус уходит, не оглядываясь, размеренный цокот каблуков разрезает тишину безлюдной оперы. Кажется, в эту иллюзию он вложил слишком много своей — грязной и грешной — души.


End file.
